


Wonder

by feriowind



Series: Newt the Small Mother [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Kaiju, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while for Hermann to learn the finer nuances of communicating with a kaiju, who understand best and learn fastest when emotions and images accompany ones’ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

At this point Hans is 3 months old.

 


End file.
